The present invention relates to a novel diaper and cover combination for use in diapering young children and incontinent adults. More specifically, it relates to a reusable diaper and cover combination made of a washable material which can be integrated into a substantially unitary garment when placed on the user.
Diaper and cover combinations are fairly common for use with disposable diapers and either reusable or disposable covers. Covers and regular rectangular cotton diapers are also commonly used.
The novel aspects of the present invention relates to the relationship of the diaper to the cover which forms an essentially unitary garment, that is easy to use and which can be washed and reused.
Today, we are all very aware of the environment and the pressure that is placed on it by the so called "convenience" items both food and clothing. Increased use of disposable clothing and particularly diapers have given rise to great concern by many ecologists. This creates an enormous disposal and sanitation problem.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problem caused by disposable diapers but retain the convenience and ease associated with their use.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a garment that is both comfortable and pleasing in appearance and is easy to use.